Undead
by Ariani Lee
Summary: C'est L'Apocalypse. Comment Steve, Ghost et Nothing vont-ils vivre ces évènements tragiques et qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Ariani Lee

**Fandoms:** Losts Souls? / The Walking Dead

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Lost Souls ?_ appartiennent à leur adulée créatrice, Poppy Z. Brite, et l'univers de _The Walking Dead_ à Robert Kirkman. Ecrit pour l'event « Apocalypse Now ! » sur la _Plume de Clio_. Ce texte est un AS ( pour _Alternative Situation_, j'ai inventé un genre nouveau dans le Xover, mouahahah !).

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Personnages:**Steve Finn,Ghost, Nothing, Twig et Molochaï.

**Résumé: **L'espèce humaine s'éteint, ravagée par une pandémie dévastatrice. La maladie n'a pas de nom connu, les autorités n'ont pas eu le temps d'en trouver un ou de le communiquer. Personne n'est immunisé, personne n'est à l'abri. Parmi les rares humains qui survivent encore tant bien que mal, terrifiés à l'idée de perdre une personne de plus, nous retrouvons un jeune homme dur, en colère contre le destin, un garçon pâle aux étranges pouvoirs, et un vampire…

_**UNDEAD**__** / Première partie**_

Ghost avait prédit ce qui allait se produire.

Nothing le savait parce Steve le lui avait expliqué, en même temps que tout le reste.

L'histoire, au fond, n'était ni très longue ni vraiment compliquée. Juste complètement délirante. Nothing se raisonnait en repensant à sa propre nature. Après tout, il était un vampire au XXIème siècle, alors pourquoi pas _ça_ ? Mais ça ressemblait tellement à un scénario de film catastrophe que même pour lui, la situation était parfaitement surréaliste.

Trois années avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Steve et Ghost quand tout avait commencé. C'était allé très vite. Un beau matin, après avoir passé quelques jours enfermés avec ses deux acolytes à boire comme des trous et à baiser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, Nothing s'était réveillé et c'était la fin du monde. Des gens couraient en tous sens, hurlant de peur, alors que d'autres personnes dont la démarche raide et le teint grisâtre disaient long sur l'état de santé, tentaient de se saisir d'eux. Perché dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Nothing avait tout observé depuis la fenêtre. La situation s'était dégradée à une vitesse ahurissante. Les rues s'étaient jonchées de cadavres éviscérés ou rongés jusqu'aux os. L'odeur du charnier montait jusqu'à lui la puanteur grasse et écœurante de la viande pourrissant au soleil, difficilement supportable pour son odorat de vampire, mêlée à celle pire encore, lourde et suffocante, du sang vicié. C'était assez puissant pour lui retourner l'estomac.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Nothing avait allumé la télévision pour regarder les informations, mais toutes les chaînes affichaient des messages d'excuses pour le dérangement. Il s'était alors rabattu sur la radio, et n'avait réussi à entendre que quelques flashes spéciaux. Cela parlait de pandémie, d'échelle mondiale, de contagion par simple contact et de panique collective, cela disait aux citoyens des Etats-Unis d'Amérique de s'enfermer chez eux avec autant d'eau potable et de vivres qu'ils pourraient en trouver et de rester à l'abri en attendant les directives du gouvernement. Ces émissions avaient été les dernières, il n'y avait plus rien eu après ça. Rien que des parasites crépitant sur les ondes. En écoutant ce grésillement, ce silence radio qui faisait penser à la neige qui envahissait les écrans des télévisions quand celles-ci ne captaient plus rien, Nothing s'était demandé si le gouvernement n'était pas quelque part en train de se faire bouffer par les malades ou de crever la gueule ouverte, lui aussi.

Puis à l'aube, il avait vu un cadavre bouger dans la rue.

Ce n'était pas un survivant, ça ne pouvait pas l'être, parce que son abdomen était _vide_ – ce n'était plus qu'une carcasse sanguinolente avec des lambeaux de T-shirt d'une couleur indéfinissable. Et pourtant c'était debout et ça avait commencé à bouger. Un pied devant l'autre, la démarche saccadée, ce qui restait d'entrailles dégoulinant le long de ses jambes et salopant un peu plus le bitume.

Ses deux compagnons étaient encore en train de cuver leur champagne, endormis dans le lit, tandis que Nothing regardait, médusé, partagé entre horreur et incrédulité, le répugnant spectacle qui se déroulait dans la rue éclairée par le soleil naissant. Les morts se réveillaient, lentement. Ceux qui avaient encore deux jambes pour se tenir debout s'étaient mis à marcher, les autres à ramper, à se traîner sur le sol à la force des – ou du – bras. A ce moment-là, Nothing avait su ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il _allait_ faire.

Retrouver Ghost et Steve.

L'envie de retourner à Missing Mile n'avait jamais quitté le jeune vampire. Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre. Il aurait pu le faire, rien ne l'en aurait empêché, mais il s'était abstenu. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redouter les conséquences que sa présence aurait pu avoir pour eux.

Nothing était convaincu que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il portait malheur. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue suite de morts violentes, tous les gens qui avaient compté pour lui avaient péri dans des circonstances affreuses. La première chose qu'il avait faite en venant au monde avait été de tuer sa mère. Quelques années plus tard, il avait assisté et même pris part au meurtre de Laine, un garçon aussi paumé qui lui et qui avait néanmoins été le seul être humain à vouloir le comprendre, à l'aimer sincèrement. C'était son grand-père qui était mort ensuite, puis Christian, et enfin Zillah.

Zillah avait compté pour lui, c'était indéniable. Il avait été son amant, son père, il lui avait appris ce qu'il était, qui il était. Même si au bout du chemin Nothing s'était rendu compte que Zillah ne l'aimait pas, que Zillah était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Même s'il en était venu à presque le détester après avoir ouvert les yeux sur quelques-unes des très nombreuses raisons qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un de haïssable, même si Nothing avait eu le cœur brisé en comprenant que son père n'avait fait que le manipuler. Même si Zillah avait été cet enfant de salaud, cruel et méchant et égoïste avec un cœur de pierre, il avait compté pour Nothing et il était mort. Pour lui, savoir qu'au fond son père n'avait fait que payer pour ses actes ne changeait rien. Il devait forcément y être pour quelque chose…

Du fond du cœur et du fond de son âme, Nothing tenait bien trop à Ghost pour prendre le risque de l'exposer à ça. Quant à Steve, même s'il ne pouvait pas et ne pourrait _jamais_ lui pardonner d'avoir tué Christian… il savait que Ghost serait fou de chagrin s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Et aussi parce qu'à son corps défendant, une partie de lui se sentait solidaire du jeune homme. Il savait pourquoi Steve avait fait ça, il le comprenait et pensait que s'il l'avait pu, il aurait fait la même chose. Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ghost, Nothing aurait peut-être bien tué Steve Finn. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en serait pour autant senti mieux. Il doutait fort que la mort de Zillah lui ait apporté le moindre réconfort. Peut-être était-il un peu moins en colère, mais il n'aurait pas non plus parié là-dessus. Ce qu'il avait vu de Steve et ce qu'il savait de lui avait montré avec beaucoup de clarté que son péché était précisément la colère. C'était un éternel enragé et c'était bien pour ça que lui et Ghost avaient tellement besoin l'un de l'autre. Ghost avait besoin des nerfs de Steve, de son énergie et de sa force, de sa tangibilité pour s'ancrer dans le monde réel et ne pas se perdre. Steve, lui, avait besoin du calme et de la sérénité de Ghost, sans qui il aurait probablement fini en prison dès qu'il aurait eu l'âge d'y aller, pour meurtre ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Nothing savait que Steve ne pouvait pas être heureux, qu'il en était tout simplement incapable. Aussi estimait-il qu'il était assez puni pour ce qu'il avait fait… Rien n'aurait pu lui ramener Christian, de toute façon…

Mais à ce moment-là, il doutait que sa présence ait pu mettre Steve et Ghost plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les vampires ne pourraient de toute façon pas rester où ils étaient pendant longtemps, il leur faudrait forcément se déplacer à un moment où à un autre, aller quelque part, n'importe où. Ce serait donc Missing Mile. En priant pour ne pas trouver la vieille bicoque vide en arrivant, ou pire. La simple pensée de Ghost mort ou dans cet état lui donnait la nausée.

Quand Twig et Molochaï avaient émergé, encore pas mal dans le cirage, Nothing leur avait expliqué la situation en quelques mots et leur avait annoncé sa décision de partir. Les deux vampires n'avaient pas bronché, ils s'étaient levés et s'étaient simplement préparés à partir.

Ils avaient été pendant des décennies les fidèles compagnons de Zillah et suivaient à présent Nothing avec la même loyauté indéfectible, la même confiance aveugle – bien que dans leur cas, c'eut tout aussi bien pu n'être que de l'inconscience. Jamais Nothing n'avait eu l'impression de les voir réfléchir à quelque chose. Leur absence de réaction face à ce qui se passait ne faisait que le conforter dans cette idée. En réalité, ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient blasés. Peut-être, peut-être… Peut-être vivaient-ils depuis trop longtemps.

Ils avaient quitté l'hôtel sans croiser âme qui vive ni mort-vivant, par un escalier de secours qui donnait sur la ruelle où était garé leur van – une habitude que Nothing avait prise et conservée de Zillah et qui se révélait utile. Car à peine s'étaient-ils engagés sur la route que les créatures qui s'y trouvaient convergeaient lentement vers eux. Une de celles à côté desquelles ils étaient passés avait tiré mollement sur la poignée de la portière côté conducteur. Celle-ci était fermée, bien sûr, mais Nothing avait croisé le regard du zombie, et ses mains s'étaient spasmodiquement crispées sur le volant.

Les yeux de la morte l'avaient regardé sans le voir. Le blanc était injecté de sang et les iris, trop larges et encerclant une pupille minuscule, étaient d'un vert pâle et vaguement fluorescent qui ne pouvait pas être naturel. L'être qui avait jadis été une femme n'était plus qu'une enveloppe qui marchait, sans âme – _morte_. Ça n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Ils avaient quitté la ville en roulant aussi vite que le leur permettait la camionnette – elle n'était pas de première jeunesse. Ils avaient roulé longtemps, sur les routes désertes seulement hantées par quelques créatures qui se tournaient vers eux quand ils passaient mais n'essayaient pas de les poursuivre.

Twig et Molochaï dormaient sur le matelas à l'arrière et Nothing, les yeux fixés sur la route, réfléchissait. Il se demandait quels effets cette maladie pourrait avoir sur leurs organismes de vampires. Ils avaient un système immunitaire extrêmement résistant et ils guérissaient à une vitesse extraordinaire – il n'avait pas oublié le visage de Zillah, aussi lisse et beau que le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, quelques nuits à peine après que Steve l'ait défiguré à coups de batte de base-ball.

Mais il n'avait pas non plus oublié l'effet qu'avait eu sur lui le sang malade de Wallace Creech. Il avait cru mourir de douleur et d'écœurement. Cette maladie-là… Il était certes _possible_ qu'ils ne puissent pas la contracter… mais il ne prendrait pas le risque. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que ça pourrait lui faire. Il lui semblait encore entendre les remontrances exaspérées de Christian, ce soir-là – _N'avez-vous ni goût, ni odorat ? Parce que si son cancer était avancé au point de vous rendre tous malades à ce point, Wallace Creech devait avoir l'odeur d'une tombe fraîche !_ – et cela aurait suffi à lui ôter toute envie d'essayer.

Mais Twig et Molochaï ne voyaient pas aussi loin, ou ne se souvenaient pas aussi bien, et Nothing avait rapidement appris qu'il se trompait.

Deux jours après qu'ils aient quitté la ville, Nothing s'était mis à guetter le bord de la route en quête d'une station-service qui n'eut pas été envahie par les créatures. Quand enfin il en avait trouvé une, il avait aussi trouvé le premier survivant qu'il avait vu depuis le début de toute cette histoire.

Il y avait déjà un moment qu'il guettait avec angoisse la présence d'un être humain encore en vie. Non seulement à cause de la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir, mais aussi parce qu'il avait de plus en plus peur pour Ghost et pour Steve. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme, certes pâle et pas l'air très en forme, qui leur faisait signe depuis les pompes à essence, il avait été intensément soulagé.

Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots. L'homme s'appelait Oswald et semblait mal en point, il transpirait abondamment et sa voix était éraillée mais il était bel et bien vivant, conscient. Nothing n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter davantage avec lui car ses deux compagnons avaient débarqué par l'arrière du van et s'en étaient emparés. Twig l'avait empoigné par les cheveux et lui avait violemment tiré la tête en arrière avant de lui arracher la gorge – _réellement_ arracher – avec ses dents et de boire au flot de sang épais et sombre qui avait jailli de la blessure. Molochai avait pris un des poignets de l'homme pour s'y abreuver et tendu l'autre à Nothing, le regard interrogateur.

Le jeune homme, toujours assis derrière le volant, avait été partagé entre la consternation et l'inquiétude. Il avait secoué la tête et Molochaï avait laissé retomber l'autre bras d'Oswald. Le pauvre gras était déjà mort ou ne valait guère mieux, il était trop tard pour intervenir, et Nothing n'était pas assez affamé pour prendre le risque de s'intoxiquer. Ça avait réellement été une expérience traumatisante, et après tout il avait vécu pendant quinze ans sans se nourrir de sang. Ça ne lui aurait pas plu mais il aurait très bien pu le refaire. Il préférait ça au sang d'un homme qui avait l'air d'être malade comme un chien, et dont la couleur marron n'était guère engageante, alors il avait attendu que les deux autres aient fini. Ils avaient repris la route en abandonnant sur place le cadavre exsangue, après avoir fait le plein et rempli un demi-jerrycan de ce qu'il restait d'essence dans les pompes. Nothing avait également emporté de la nourriture. Pas grand-chose, l'endroit était désert et avait apparemment déjà été visité plusieurs fois. Twig et Molochaï, repus et apparemment un peu barbouillés, s'étaient rendormis sur le matelas pendant que Nothing conduisait en mâchant des rondelles de banane séchée. Pas qu'il eut aimé la banane, en vérité, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et s'il devait rouler jusqu'à Missing Mile, il ne pouvait pas le faire l'estomac vide.

Nothing avait rapidement appris que la maladie ne faisait pas que relever les morts. Oswald avait été porteur du virus, apparemment, et ce dernier était passé dans son sang avec des conséquences évidentes. Twig et Molochaï étaient tombés malades. Bien sûr.

Le virus ne les avait pas tués, ne les avait pas vraiment changés en zombies non plus. Mais ils étaient devenus complètement tarés – encore plus qu'avant, quoi. Ils avaient commencé à s'entredévorer, sous le regard horrifié de Nothing. Il avait fini par être obligé de les abandonner en route, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à les tuer, et d'autre part parce qu'ils étaient nettement plus vifs que les mort-vivants et que Nothing ne se donnait pas gagnant dans un combat contre eux deux. Ils étaient trop dangereux. Trop dangereux pour lui, et pour Ghost et Steve s'ils étaient encore en vie à son arrivée à Missing Mile.

Quand Nothing avait débarqué devant la vieille maison, un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard, étourdi de faim et de fatigue, il avait cru être victime d'une hallucination en voyant Ghost, assis sous le porche, qui se levait et venait vers le van. Il avait ouvert la porte et dégringolé de la camionnette sans même couper le contact. Ghost l'avait quasiment reçu dans ses bras et Nothing l'avait serré contre lui de toutes ses forces – Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, _Ghost en vie_. Étreindre son corps frêle, enfouir son visage dans la soie de ses cheveux translucides… Nothing avait senti le soulagement gonfler ses yeux de larmes.

Puis Ghost avait appelé Steve, et quand le guitariste s'était encadré dans l'ouverture de la porte, le vampire avait compris que réellement, il n'était ni en train de rêver ni d'halluciner.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Avait juré Steve avec sa poésie habituelle. T'avais raison !

Ils l'avaient emmené à l'intérieur en le soutenant et l'avaient installé dans un fauteuil. Affaissé contre le dossier, Nothing les avait regardés tout fermer soigneusement. Ils avaient verrouillé plusieurs loquets, serrures et sécurités qui d'après ses souvenirs ne s'étaient pas trouvés là lors de sa précédente visite, avant de barrer la porte à l'aide d'une planche massive sans même avoir l'air d'y penser, comme si tout cela avait été un rituel bien rôdé. Il avait regardé autour de lui, curieux, et découvert les fenêtres fermées elles aussi, verrouillées, oblitérées par les volets et barricadées. Steve et Ghost évoluaient avec une facilité née de l'habitude dans cet intérieur bizarre, malgré l'obscurité crépusculaire qui y régnait. Une poussière légère voletait dans l'air, pailletant d'argent l'or des quelques rais de la lumière de fin d'après-midi qui parvenaient à filtrer à l'intérieur.

Nothing avait été tiré de sa contemplation et de ses extrapolations par Steve qui lui avait offert un grand verre plein d'un liquide rouge et épais. Il avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux mais Ghost avait mit un terme à son incrédulité muette.

- C'est celui de Steve, avait-il dit d'une voix où perçait son émotion.

Le vampire avait levé les yeux vers le guitariste et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Celui de Steve n'était guère amène, mais Nothing savait qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il avait ses raisons, tout comme Nothing avait les siennes de ne pas l'aimer non plus, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître une main tendue quand il en voyait une. Et par les temps qui couraient, personne ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de refuser une telle chose. Il fallait se concentrer sur le présent et Christian, tout comme Ann, appartenait désormais à un passé qu'il fallait laisser derrière, essayer d'oublier. Steve avait fait le premier pas, et Nothing avait accepté le verre qu'il lui tendait en disant merci.

Steve était allé prendre place dans le divan d'en face, à côté de Ghost qui semblait soulagé. Nothing avait avalé le contenu du verre en quatre longues gorgées qui avaient un arrière goût âcre d'herbe et de whisky, incapable de s'arrêter, puis s'était laissé aller à une torpeur reconnaissante contre les coussins du vieux fauteuil. Il y avait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus chassé et ne s'était plus nourri. Le sang courait dans son organisme, dispensant ses bienfaits à ses cellules affamées.

- Ghost disait que tu viendrais, avait dit Steve. Alors on a commencé à se prélever du sang, en petite quantité. Y en a encore au frigo.

- On a évité de mélanger, on savait pas si ça risquait pas de te rendre malade.

Nothing avait hoché la tête, la gorge serrée de reconnaissance, puis les deux amis avaient commencé à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Nothing les avait écoutés en les observant plus attentivement.

Ghost n'avait absolument pas changé, il était le même que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Toujours aussi mince, toujours aussi pâle, les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les mêmes yeux délavés au regard vieux de plusieurs siècles quand il n'avait jamais que vingt-cinq ans. Son éternel chapeau de paille était posé sur le dossier du divan, à côté d'une chemise jetée là et qui devait appartenir à Steve. Seuls les rubans semblaient un peu plus fanés que la dernière fois.

Steve, par contre, accusait le poids des années, de l'alcool et des horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, prématurément filés d'argent, des rides profondes s'étaient creusées aux coins de sa bouche, de ses yeux et sur son front, une légère couperose marquait la peau de son visage. Il était plus maigre aussi, ses joues s'étaient creusées. Nothing se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de lui. Il allait mal, il était très affaibli et pourtant il avait donné son sang pour lui. Ou pour que Ghost ne le fasse pas seul, ce qui serait sans doute arrivé dans le cas contraire. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le jeune homme aurait voulu pouvoir rendre à Steve sa force d'autrefois. En écoutant leur récit, il avait compris qu'en réalité le problème ne venait pas de là. Steve était juste à bout, trop fatigué de ces histoires, et il n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre.

Ghost avait prédit ce qui allait se produire. Steve avait expliqué à Nothing que Ghost avait commencé à faire des cauchemars quelques semaines avant le début de tout ce bordel. Bien sûr, Ghost avait toujours fait et ferait toujours des cauchemars, des cauchemars atroces qui auraient poussé n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué à se suicider pour ne plus jamais rêver. Mais c'était différent. Ce n'étaient pas des songes qu'un esprit ou un fantôme venait lui semer dans l'esprit au moment où il s'endormait, pas de ces visions que les morts qui se rassemblaient autour de lui lui faisaient avoir, pour le torturer ou simplement pour qu'il _sache_. Ghost s'était réveillé plusieurs fois tétanisé, ou en proie à de véritables terreurs silencieuses. Il avait rêvé de ce qui allait arriver, il avait vu les gens dévorés vivants par des créatures qui semblaient humaines ou malades jusqu'à crever, il avait vu les morts se relever et marcher. Il avait vu la maladie ravager la terre entière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus personne.

Il avait rêvé longtemps avant d'en parler à Steve. Quand il l'avait fait, le guitariste n'avait pas voulu le croire, il n'avait pas _pu_. Steve estimait qu'il avait vu assez d'horreurs comme ça, il avait perdu Ann, avait été témoin de choses impossibles – même si le mot « impossible » devenait très relatif quand on connaissait Ghost depuis si longtemps. Mais Steve avait nié pendant longtemps que cela allait arriver, comme si le refuser avait pu l'empêcher. Cependant, il avait accepté de faire ce que Ghost voulait, pour le rassurer. Parce que Ghost effrayé, c'était bien le putain de truc le plus _flippant_ qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Alors il avait dévalisé le supermarché le plus proche pour acheter des vivres en se disant que ça servirait toujours, il avait barricadé les fenêtres, condamné la porte de derrière et acheté des munitions en quantité. Quelques jours plus tard, à peine, ils avaient commencé à en entendre parler aux infos. Encore deux jours et le virus touchait Missing Mile.

Steve voulait partir, prendre la route, bouger, mais Ghost avait refusé, du moins pas tout de suite. Il disait que Nothing allait venir, et il avait commencé à se tirer du sang. En petites quantités, progressivement, parce que d'après lui, il serait mort de faim – mais c'était une question de pure logique en l'occurrence, pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas tenir bien longtemps dans ces conditions. Steve s'y était mis aussi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Ghost s'épuise davantage. Les cauchemars l'avaient déjà méchamment affaibli, il ne voulait pas qu'il se ruine à faire ça. Et ce matin, Ghost était sorti s'assoir devant la maison. Ils n'étaient pas trop dérangés par les zombies parce que la baraque était isolée et que les rôdeurs, comme ils les appelaient, tendaient à se rassembler dans des endroits qui étaient plus peuplés.

- Je me suis assis sur les marches pour t'attendre, avait terminé Ghost. Et tu es arrivé.

Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur le salon. La nuit était tombée et Nothing se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Fandoms :** Lost Souls? / The Walking Dead

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Personnages : **Steve Finn,Ghost, Nothing

_**UNDEAD / Deuxième partie**_

_You better get up out the way,_  
><em>Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today, <em>  
><em>And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,<em>  
><em>'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.<em>

(_ "UNDEAD!", _Hollywood Undead )

****Aucune décision ne fut prise ce soir-là. Ils passèrent de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien, comme des amis de longue date. C'était certes le cas pour Steve et Ghost, qui étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre que les meilleurs des meilleurs amis, mais en réalité – Nohing s'en rendait compte – lui ne les connaissait guère. Bien sûr, ils avaient occupé une place importante dans son cœur pendant très longtemps, même avant qu'il ne les rencontre, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup parlé, d'autant que les circonstances de ladite rencontre n'avaient rien eu de propice à la naissance d'une amitié. Le vampire pensait que sûrement, Steve et Ghost auraient préféré finir leur vie sans jamais le revoir.

Mais la situation faisait qu'ils n'étaient plus des personnes qui pouvaient simplement décider de ne pas se voir ou se parler parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils étaient des survivants, et faisaient partie d'un groupe de gens disséminés à travers le monde et dont le nombre devait s'amenuiser à chaque instant. Ils n'auraient pas pu se permettre le luxe de s'ignorer, et Nothing en était soulagé car à présent que ses compagnons n'étaient plus avec lui, si les deux garçons n'avaient pas été là, il aurait eu de très longues années de solitude devant lui. De surcroît, Ghost avait prédit son arrivée alors qu'ils étaient plus ou moins décidés à quitter Missing Mile, et ils l'avaient attendu. C'était pour eux trois le moment de faire table rase du passé et d'apprendre à se connaître.

Nothing écouta les récits de Steve et Ghost en les observant, par moments interpellé par leur complicité, par leur _intimité_. Ils étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant de se toucher. Il devait y avoir entre eux quelque chose comme un ou deux centimètres, pas plus, et quand l'un bougeait, l'autre le suivait sans même sembler s'en apercevoir, naturellement, s'éloignant ou se rapprochant juste ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir cet écart presqu'insignifiant mais bien présent. Ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre, semblaient se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler, et si Nothing connaissait les facultés de Ghost, ceci était simplement dû à leur amitié et à leur parfaite connaissance de l'autre.

Ghost et Steve racontèrent leur première rencontre et la sensation de retrouver un ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps, la surprise de Steve face à l'étrangeté de Ghost et de ses capacités, comment il n'en avait jamais douté, jamais cru que Ghost était fou. Ils parlèrent des années passées à grandir ensemble, des phénomènes qui entouraient le jeune médium, de sa grand-mère, de la naissance de _Lost Souls ?_

Ghost raconta ses peurs face à son don, l'acceptation, des choses qui remontaient à bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Steve mais que ce dernier savait déjà. Il parla de la mort de sa grand-mère, de comment il l'avait su avant que cela n'arrive et comment ils avaient, grâce à cela, pu se dire au revoir. Nothing se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su _avant_, pour Zillah d'une part, et d'autre part – surtout – pour Christian. Christian qui lui avait été arraché si brutalement, si rapidement…

Ghost eut un regard surpris pour Steve lorsque celui-ci commença à parler d'Ann. Pas des évènements qui s'étaient produits trois années plus tôt et qui l'avaient conduite à la mort, non, Ann _avant_. Ann et lui.

Bien sûr, il était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire, d'abord parce qu'il avait connu la jeune fille et qu'elle lui avait parlé, un peu avec sa voix, plus avec ses pensées puisqu'elle savait qu'il pouvait les voir et les entendre, et qu'il avait pratiquement tout vécu aux cotés de Steve, ensuite parce que le guitariste avait été tellement obsédé par tout ce qui était arrivé que ça avait été comme s'il l'avait porté écrit en caractères gras sur son front. Ghost n'avait pas pu ignorer tout ça, aussi savait-il. Bien sûr, Steve savait que Ghost savait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à haute voix.

Sa voix qui était un peu rauque, son regard fatigué au-delà des mots. À un moment, sa main trouva celle de Ghost – le premier contact que Nothing constatait depuis son arrivée – et leur doigts se nouèrent étroitement pour ne plus se lâcher. Le garçon avait beau découvrir tout cela, il savait que ce que Steve faisait, c'était se libérer de regrets et de remords qu'il ressassait depuis des années. Tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Ann, ses propres actes et sa violence, sa colère, toujours cette maudite colère… C'était lui qui l'avait poussée à faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Si Ann était morte, c'était de sa faute.

Steve acheva sa confession le visage enfoui dans celle de ses mains qui n'étreignait pas celle de Ghost, et Ghost affichait sa mine la plus sereine malgré le déferlement d'émotions qui le submergeait et le bouleversait, malgré la douleur qui pilonnait ses phalanges broyées. Il savait que Steve pleurait, et il savait également qu'il crèverait plutôt que de l'admettre, donc il prit la parole et fit mine de l'ignorer, tout en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

À son tour Ghost parla. Il raconta la longue quête que lui et Steve avaient accomplie, à la poursuite d'Ann pour tenter de la sauver. Il raconta le cimetière dans lequel il l'avait retrouvée, décrivit la virulence des esprits dans cet endroit et comment il avait cru s'y être égaré. Puis la gorge un peu serrée, il raconta ce qui avait été sur le point d'arriver avec Arkady, sa proposition et comment Ghost avait accepté pour [_Steve_] Ann, puis l'intervention de Steve, sa colère. Il n'évoqua pas les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés l'un et l'autre – l'homme avait dit « _Ann mourra, Ghost, et peut-être que ton précieux Steve mourra aussi. La culpabilité peut détruire un homme, tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger._ » puis il avait repoussé les draps et Ghost avait cédé. Steve était intervenu un court instant après, chaque fibre de son être vibrant d'une colère que Ghost pouvait percevoir même en se trouvant à deux mètres de lui, et il avait prononcé des mots que Ghost n'oublierait jamais. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait dit que le _ton_ sur lequel il l'avait dit, et que Steve avait peut-être oublié. « _Vire tes mains de lui. _», « _Lâche-le, espèce d'enculé._ », « _Je m'en fous que tu sois un putain de sorcier ou je sais pas quoi. Là, je pourrais t'enfoncer mon bras dans la gorge et t'arracher ton cœur pourri. __**Avec plaisir**__. _» Arkady l'avait lâché et Steve avait voulu qu'ils s'en aillent, quitte à laisser Ann à son sort puisque c'était celui qu'elle avait choisi. « _Je te laisserai pas devenir une pute pour elle. Ni pour moi ni pour personne, t'es foutrement trop bien pour ça. _» Et il pleurait, même s'il faisait semblant de rien. Cet épisode, tout comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, Ghost avait choisi de laisser Steve l'oublier ou faire semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir s'il le désirait, parce que son attitude avait eu des implications qui auraient été intolérables pour lui, parce qu'il avait montré des sentiments qu'il n'admettrait jamais pouvoir éprouver.

Nothing était toujours assis face à eux, et se disait qu'il y avait bien des choses à leur sujet qu'il n'avait pas comprises avant cet instant – l'inextricable complexité des nuances et des mystères qui composaient le caractère et la personnalité de Ghost, forgée dans un nuage d'éclats de rire, des larmes évaporées et de douleur diffuse, combien insondables étaient les profondeurs du marasme et de la souffrance dans lesquelles Steve se noyait chaque jour un peu plus. Il songea combien il avait été puérile de se plaindre pendant toutes ces années où il se sentait seul et incompris. _Ghost_ savait ce que ça faisait d'être différent, _Steve_ savait ce qu'était réellement la douleur. Il se sentait soudain tout petit, insignifiant, comme un enfant sans aucune expérience de la vie, mais à son tour il commença son récit.

Il raconta ce qu'on [_Christian_] lui avait dit sur sa naissance, Mère et Père, sa jeunesse faite de solitude incomprise et de questions sans réponses. Il raconta son départ, quand il avait quinze ans, sa quête pour découvrir qui il était, d'où il venait, il raconta comment il n'avait pas su que sa rencontre avec les trois vampires recelait la plus importante des réponses qu'il cherchait. Il décrivit brièvement sa relation avec Zillah, comme il avait été fasciné par sa beauté intoxicante et par sa sensualité exacerbée, puis sa surprise en apprenant qu'il était son père et en constatant que cet état de fait ne le faisait pas se sentir mal de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il évoqua sa hâte et son excitation à l'idée de rencontrer les membres de _Lost Souls ?_, son sentiment que l'un d'entre eux était peut-être un frère perdu il y avait longtemps, son besoin désespéré d'appartenance, et aussi sa détresse face à l'absence de sentiments de Zillah – quitte à faire comme eux et à tout raconter, autant le faire car au fond, ils étaient leurs uniques chances de soulager le poids de leurs consciences +1, de se confesser ou tout simplement de dire ce qu'il avaient sur le cœur. La seule chose dont il ne parla pas fut Christian, car il craignait d'évoquer le sujet. D'une part parce qu'il pensait qu'en parler à haute voix risquait de le faire fondre en larmes, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, et d'autre part parce qu'il se trouvait en face de l'homme qui l'avait tué et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que Steve s'excuse, pas non plus voir son expression si on amenait ça sur le tapis.

Finalement, quand Nothing eût terminé son histoire, il faisait nuit noire. L'horloge de grand-mère dans le coin du salon remplissait le vide de son lourd tic-tac et indiquait presque deux heures du matin. Steve roula un joint, l'alluma et le fit passer à Ghost qui tira une longue bouffée. Il se laissa aller contre les coussins du canapé et souffla lentement la fumée, les yeux mi-clos. Steve se leva et quitta la pièce tandis que le medium le passait à Nothing et quand Steve revint, il le lui échangea contre une des bouteilles de bière qu'il ramenait.

Nothing n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de bière, il préférait à cette amertume la brûlure ambrée du whisky, mais celle-ci n'était pas mauvaise. Dixie, disait l'étiquette. Il reprit une longue gorgée et s'affala purement et simplement dans son fauteuil.

- Dites, demanda-t-il aux deux amis en face de lui qui avaient repris leur position collés-sans-se-toucher, si c'était la fin du monde…

Les deux autres haussèrent les sourcils dans sa direction et il ricana un peu.

- Okay, je la refais… _C'est_ la fin du monde. Comment vous voulez passer vos derniers instants ?

Steve eut un petit sourire, et même s'il n'avait rien de très heureux, ça faisait du bien de le voir.

- Comme ça, dit-il en tirant sur le pétard et en le passant à Ghost. De la bière, de l'herbe et des potes.

Sa réponse fit sourire Ghost et noua quelque chose dans les tripes de Nothing qui brûla d'envie de demander si lui et Steve étaient « potes », maintenant. Mais il choisit de se taire, l'expérience lui ayant appris qu'il valait mieux, parfois.

- Et toi, Ghost ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

- Comme Steve, je crois. Je vois pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus… à part peut-être que le monde ne soit pas envahi par des hordes de rôdeurs prêts à bouffer tout ce qui passe à leur portée. Et non, Nothing, je ne te mets pas dans le même sac.

Le vampire se sentit rougir de gêne et s'adressa à Steve.

- Il fait ça souvent ?

Le jeune homme rit un peu, d'un rire qui sonnait vrai.

- Depuis que l'apocalypse a commencé, il prend moins de gants.

- On a trop peu de temps pour le perdre en ronds de jambes, tu crois pas ? Plaida Ghost.

Nothing hocha la tête.

- T'as raison.

Il descendit encore quelques gorgées de sa bière et tira une bouffée sur le joint presque mort avant de le rendre à Steve.

- Et toi, gamin ? Demanda le brun.

Nothing hésita avant de répondre, parce qu'il connaissait son vrai désir mais le savait impossible. Il aurait voulu s'enfermer quelque part et s'endormir jusqu'à la fin, plonger de plus en plus loin dans les limbes du sommeil jusqu'à ne plus se réveiller, être juste assez vivant pour rêver et rêver jusqu'au bout que Christian était à nouveau vivant et près de lui, à vivre dans un fantasme tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Il préféra émettre un souhait plus réaliste et qui faisait un excellent second choix.

- Comme vous. Si on m'avait dit la première fois que j'ai écouté votre cassette que quelques années plus tard je serais assis dans votre salon à boire et à fumer en attendant la fin, je l'aurais pas cru.

- C'est le destin, dit simplement Ghost.

- Ça existe pas, le destin, rétorqua Steve en laissant tomber le mégot noirci dans un antique cendrier en cristal massif déjà plein.

- On s'en tape. De toute façon on va tous crever, ajouta Nothing.

Ghost acquiesça.

- Et grâce à mes dons, à ma grand-mère et à notre bien-aimé Steve Finn ici présent, on peut attendre ce moment tranquillement en fumant, en buvant, sans mourir de faim et en ayant un toit au-dessus de la tête. Je doute que beaucoup de survivants jouissent d'un tel confort.

- Un toast à Miz Deliverance, déclara Steve en levant sa bouteille.

Ghost l'imita, une expression cérémonieuse sur le visage et Nothing fit de même, l'air grave. Il avait appris au cours de la soirée que cette maison, dans laquelle Steve et Ghost vivaient depuis des années, avait été celle de feu la grand-mère de ce dernier. Tous finirent leur bière et reposèrent les bouteilles vides sur la table basse. Ghost déclara venue l'heure d'aller se coucher et Nothing ne pensa même pas à contester la proposition. Il avait tellement d'infos à digérer et de pensées à trier que l'idée de se coucher dans le noir et le silence lui semblait idéalement indiquée. Il n'y avait que deux chambres mais les deux autres lui offrirent le canapé. Les volets oblitérés occultaient aussi bien la lumière que des rideaux et les coussins du vieux sofa étaient aussi confortables qu'un matelas – la vie qu'il avait mené ces dernière années avaient habité Nothing à moins de commodités.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après s'être allongé et avoir un peu vidangé tout ce qui lui encombrait la tête qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose l'avait surpris quand les deux autres lui avaient dit qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre vide. Il aurait cru qu'ils partageaient la même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Fandoms :** Lost Souls? / The Walking Dead

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela (anciennement Lyly [u])

**Personnages : **Steve Finn,Ghost, Nothing

_**UNDEAD / Troisième partie**_

Nothing fut tiré de son sommeil par Steve. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour le trouver en train de s'affairer tout autour de la pièce. Dans la lumière poussiéreuse du matin, il était en train de vérifier que tout était fermé, que les rideaux et autres tissus obstruaient bien toutes les ouvertures qui auraient permis de voir l'intérieur de la maison.

Le vampire se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux sales. Il songea qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se laver et ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ravissement pur et simple en se rendant compte que ça allait être possible. Une fois qu'il aurait quitté le nid douillet de ses couvertures. Il avait bien dormi et se sentait beaucoup plus reposé, même s'il aurait volontiers replongé pour une heure ou deux.

- Salut, dit-il au guitariste, la voix encore un peu rauque de sommeil.

- Salut, répondit ce dernier sans se détourner de la fenêtre qu'il était en train de vérifier. Bien dormi ?

- T'as pas idée. Je nagerai dans l'extase quand j'aurai pu prendre une douche.

- Petit déjeuner, d'abord.

C'est à ce moment-là que Nothing se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi du bruit dans la cuisine. Un doux grésillement constant qui s'accompagnait d'un parfum doux et sucré, et des bruits de vaisselle.

Nothing entendit son estomac gargouiller. Il avait, grâce aux deux amis, pu étancher sa soif de sang la veille, sa nature vampirique était comblée, mais il avait mené une vie humaine pendant de trop longues années pour que sa dualité ait disparu. Et là, soudain, il se sentait mourir d'envie de bonne vraie nourriture. Il se leva et suivit le délicieux parfum jusque dans la cuisine.

Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit aurait sans doute fait rire pas mal de monde, mais lui se sentit juste ému. Ghost lui tournait le dos, affairé au-dessus d'une poêle à frire et armé d'une spatule. Posée à côté de lui sur le plan de travail se trouvait une assiette dans laquelle s'empilaient une belle quantité de pancakes. Ses longs cheveux pâles ondulaient le long de son dos comme une cascade à laquelle se mêlaient les rubans aux couleurs passées qui décoraient son chapeau de paille.

Le médium se détourna de la gazinière pour lui faire face et le saluer d'un « bonjour, tu as bien dormi? » accompagné d'un sourire qui lui creusait des fossettes. Nothing sentit sa propre bouche s'étirer et son cœur se serrer un peu en lui répondant. Ghost offrait un tableau inénarrable, spatule à la main, affublé de son chapeau de paille et d'un tablier de cuisine froufroutant et délavé qui avait très probablement appartenu à sa grand-mère. Il était en chaussettes, de surcroît, des chaussettes à rayure vertes, rouges, bleues, roses, jaunes et orange.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait été parfaitement ridicule attifé de la sorte, mais en cet équipage, Ghost ressemblait juste à… à Ghost. Le tablier à fleurs, les chaussettes arc-en-ciel, tout ça c'était tellement _lui_, ça semblait parfaitement normal. Il avait toujours su toucher Nothing, d'abord à travers sa voix et ses chansons et par la suite par sa simple présence, et c'était ça qui lui serrait la gorge, et qui lui piqua les yeux quand il l'invita à s'assoir à table.

La table de la cuisine était couverte d'une nappe à carreau blanche et bleue, dressée avec de la vaisselle en faïence blanche un peu ébréchée mais coordonnée et une argenterie qui aurait eu besoin d'être entretenue.

Steve entra dans la pièce et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à côté de Nothing en émettant un ou deux jurons, et Ghost prit son assiette. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut que la porte d'entrée était ouverte.

- T'inquiète, dit Steve. La voie est libre et faut bien qu'on aère. C'est déjà assez dur de rester coincé ici…

Ghost pouffa et déposa devant lui une assiette pleine de pancakes généreusement couverts de rondelles de banane et une bière.

- Tu prends quoi avec les tiens, Nothing ?

- Tout sauf de la banane.

Le médium laissa échapper un petit rire et Nothing se sentit à nouveau sourire, presque malgré lui. Ghost déposa la grande assiette au milieu de la table pour qu'il se serve.

Steve mangeait en silence, l'air contrarié. Nothing songea d'abord que sa présence devait le gêner, mais son attitude vis-à-vis de lui n'était pas différente de celle qu'il avait eue la veille – bourrue mais accueillante. Quelque chose le fâchait c'était certain, ou alors il s'était simplement levé du mauvais pied – ce qui admettons-le, n'aurait rien eu de surprenant – mais ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui.

Ghost avait noyé ses pancakes dans de la confiture de fraise et comptait les morceaux de sucres qu'il ajoutait dans son café avec un soin circonspect. Nothing le regarda, effaré, transformer la boisson en mine antidiabétique.

- T'en as mis combien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Six, répondit Ghost en faisant la moue.

Il ajouta un peu de lait et touilla dans sa mélasse avant d'ajouter tristement :

- Je suis obligé de rationner…

Steve ricana un peu et Nothing n'ajouta rien, bien qu'il fût sidéré. Il se servit à son tour et ajouta du sirop d'érable sur ses propres crêpes avant de commencer à manger. C'est à ce moment-là que la scène le frappa. Lui, Ghost, Steve, tous les trois en train de manger à la table de la cuisine, des pancakes faits maison, le médium toujours affublé de son tablier de grand-mère… c'était comme un petit-déjeuner en _famille_. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu, jamais ses parents d'adoption n'avaient fait ce genre de chose et de toute façon il ne s'était jamais senti en famille avec eux. Quand à Zillah…

Nothing repoussa les souvenirs de Christian qui l'assaillirent brutalement, les pensées soudaines et presque incontrôlables de ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie ensemble. Eux aussi auraient pu être une famille, si la vie ne le lui avait pas arraché ainsi, ils auraient pu être comme Steve et Ghost, ensemble envers et contre tout et jusqu'au bout. Sans former un couple, les deux amis donnaient néanmoins l'impression de n'avoir besoin que l'un de l'autre, comme si le reste du monde ne comptait pas…

Nothing bredouilla des excuses et demanda où était la salle de bain. Les deux autres le regardèrent mais Ghost se contenta de lui répondre, et ils firent mine de n'avoir rien remarqué des larmes sanglantes qui lui emplissaient les yeux.

Le vampire referma derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Les larmes avaient coulé, laissant sur sa peau deux traînées rouges qu'il essuya hâtivement, maculant ses joues d'un rose plus pâle. Ce sang était trop précieux pour qu'il le gâche en pleurs…

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans la baignoire. L'eau était froide, évidemment, mais il s'en accommoda néanmoins, et se lava avec un soin extrême, savonnant et rinçant abondamment ses cheveux en se concentrant pour réprimer ses larmes. Christian lui manquait, tellement, tellement…

_Si je fermais les yeux et que je faisais un vœu… Un seul, tout petit vœu et que je ne demandais plus jamais rien d'autre… Tu pourrais être là quand je les rouvrirais… ? _

Il finit par couper l'eau, complètement transi, et il se sécha avec une des serviettes qui pendaient à côté. Quand il la plia pour la ranger, elle était maculée de noir. Il jeta un nouveau regard au miroir.

Même lavés, ses cheveux semblaient toujours sales. Le noir était une saloperie de coloration à entretenir, il fallait le refaire au moins une fois par mois, et il y avait belle lurette que Nothing n'avait plus eu le temps de s'en occuper. Ils avaient maintenant une couleur brune immonde et pour la première fois depuis des années, leur vraie couleur se voyait, sur quelques millimètres de racines. Cela faisait comme une ligne dorée au milieu de sa tête. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir.

Ils avaient tout à fait la même couleur que ceux de Zillah, à l'époque, une nuance de châtain blond qui ressemblait à la couleur du caramel. Fasciné, il passa un doigt dessus. Il n'aurait pas de sitôt l'occasion de les teindre à nouveau. Même si ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait commencé à les teindre, quand il était gosse, l'idée de ne plus le faire lui donnait la chair de poule. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à son père… Se détournant, il remarqua près de la porte une pile de vêtements qui ne s'y était pas trouvée à son entrée, il en était sûr, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte – probablement Ghost.

Il enfila les vêtements – blue-jeans usés et délavés, t-shirt noir, et une chemise vert foncé qui avait aussi connu des jours meilleurs. Tout était propre et un peu grand pour lui, des habits empruntés à Steve, sans aucun doute.

Quand il redescendit, aucun des deux autres ne lui posa la moindre question, se contenant d'accepter ses remerciements d'un hochement de tête. Il traversa le salon en direction de la porte d'entrée, toujours ouverte.

- Je vais prendre l'air, dit-il.

- Nothing…, commença Ghost.

- Laisse-le tranquille, le coupa Steve.

Nothing sentit dans sa voix la même pointe d'agacement qu'il avait perçue un peu plus tôt, toujours sans avoir l'impression que c'était dirigé contre lui ou même Ghost. De toute façon, il doutait sérieusement que le guitariste puisse réellement _s'énerver_ contre Ghost.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, ajouta simplement ce dernier. C'est dangereux.

- D'accord, répondit sobrement le vampire.

Il les voyait pour la dernière fois. L'eût-il su que ses adieux auraient été bien différents, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais il passa seulement la porte et descendit les marches du porche.

Le soleil, magnifique, inondait l'espace ouvert devant la maison et Nothing s'arrêta un instant pour savourer la chaleur de sa lumière sur son visage. Il lâcha un soupir et, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, partit faire un tour. Les graviers qui tapissaient le sol sablonneux crissaient plaisamment sous ses pas, emplissant l'air d'un pétillement doux. Il voulait s'éloigner de la maison un moment, et réfléchir. Il avait besoin de faire le point, pour essayer de passer au-dessus des souvenirs de Christian qui depuis son arrivée revenaient le hanter avec une clarté et une soudaineté obsédantes. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait que Twig et Molochai n'étaient plus là et qu'il se retrouvait seul – le seul de son espèce, en tout cas, et c'était une solitude à laquelle même Steve et Ghost ne pourraient rien changer – mais la conscience suraigüe de son absence le lancinait, oppressante et omniprésente. Il lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou creusé dans la poitrine. Trois années étaient passées et jamais il ne l'avait ressenti à ce point.

Il s'assit sur le sol, hors de vue, enlaça ses genoux et les serra fort, réprimant de nouvelles larmes. Il resta ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à entendre un pas traînant derrière lui et une main se poser sur son épaule. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder qui de Ghost ou de Steve l'avait suivi, ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles verdâtres et iridescentes d'un rôdeur.

Il bondit pour lui échapper mais le zombie avait déjà refermé ses doigts sur son bras. Les créatures n'étaient pas rapides, c'était certain, mais leur force était considérable. Sa poigne tenait de la rigidité cadavérique et lorsque l'homme – cela avait été un homme, sans aucun doute, comme en témoignaient ses vêtements et sa silhouette, mais son visage était en charpie – se saisit de lui à deux mains et planta ses dents dans la chair de son cou, il eut l'impression de ne pas peser plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille.

Il ne sentit plus la douleur, passé la première blessure. Il lui semblait que la chair autour s'était gelée, et que l'insensibilité engendrée se propageait lentement au reste de son corps. Il percevait où des morceaux lui étaient arrachés, le sang qui coulait à flots mais pas de douleur. Il sombrait dans une torpeur étrange et remarqua à peine que le rôdeur qui l'avait attaqué n'était pas seul, que d'autres dents s'attaquaient à ses membres, que d'autres mains l'empoignaient. Il se disait qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas lutté.

Il se demanda si en réalité, il avait résisté. Ça ne comptait plus.

Avant qu'il n'ait terminé de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil qu'il était somme toute heureux d'accueillir, il entendit des voix. Une qui hurlait son prénom, et une autre qui jurait et criait. Qui était-ce ? Son esprit presque éteint ne put lui offrir qu'un éclair dont il perçut un flot argenté, du noir, des couleurs pâles, mais impossible sinon d'en savoir plus.

Ça non plus n'avait guère d'importance. Quelque part tout au fond des limbes, dans les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait…

Lui non plus n'était pas fait pour une trop longue vie. La sienne avait été plutôt courte, elle l'aurait été même pour un humain.

L'obscurité termina d'envelopper sa conscience et l'éteignit sur une dernière étincelle, un prénom jailli du fond du cœur qui cessait de battre, de la mémoire qui se formatait, l'ultime pensée qui serait jamais formulée par cet être qui mourait.

…_Christian. _

**J'aimerais vraiment votre avis sur l'histoire car cela pourrait m'aiguiller quant à ce qu'il va maintenant advenir de Steve et Ghost. Merci d'avance.**


End file.
